A Forced Marriage
by PandaLova1
Summary: Katherine and Caroline must marry with the Michaelsons to help save her family. They meet and Katherine falls head over heels for Elijah but Caroline doesnt fully trust Klaus. But soon he grows on her
1. Chapter 1

"You mustn't make me do this mother." Caroline whinnied. " I want to find true love not like this!" " Hun we need the kingdoms to form an alliance and this is the only way." Liz said, a little frustrated. At that moment Katherine walked in. " what is all this fuss about, mother?" She asked. " We are getting an arranged marriage, KATHERINE!" Caroline screamed. Katherine looked shocked, since she spoke of true love since she was a young one. " who shall Caroline and I be married too?" Katherine said. " we are meeting with the Mikaelsons tomorrow at noon, you both will be meeting all the brothers and whoever you love will be your husband." Liz announced. " how many brothers are there and what are their names?" Katherine asked politely. " I'm fairly certain there are 3 brothers and their names are Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol." Liz replied. " who is the oldest and who's the youngest?" Katherine inquired. " no more questions Katherine my darling, you shall meet Klaus tomorrow once they get here and Caroline darling you shall be meeting Kol first." "Wait, mother who shall Elijah be meeting then?" Caroline asked. " well, he will be given a tour of the castle while you two talk to your princes. Now get some rest it's a big day for you two tomorrow." Liz exclaimed. Next Day - "CAROLINE! CAROLINE! Wake up it's already 10:00 you must get ready, remember you are meeting Kol today?" Katherine yelled. "Katherine must I meet him?" Caroline mumbled. " yes, yes come on aren't you excited?" Katherine said shaking Caroline trying to wake her up. " alright, alright I'll get ready just give me an hour please" Caroline mumbled, stumbling out of bed. " hurry" Katherine stated leaving the room. "Why do I have to meet this strange man named, Kol?" Caroline said to herself, while getting into the bathtub. Caroline laid herself in the tub and felt relaxed. After a while she finally got out, dried her hair, and got changed into a long, wavy, navy blue dress. Walking out of her room she saw her mom, dad, and Katherine waiting by the door. "What are you all doing it's only 11:00, aren't they coming at 12:00?" Caroline asked worried. "There has been a change of plans, they are coming over for breakfast." Bill exclaimed. "Oh no, oh no" Caroline thought to herself. "Are you alright Caroline? You look worried" Liz said worriedly. "Oh, I'm fine mother, just a little nervous that's all." Caroline said. With that Caroline walked up and stood next to her sister and took her hand in hers and squeezed it. Katherine look over to her sister and assured her that everything was going to be okay. All I a sudden the drawbridge was lowered and they could see a carriage slowly coming towards them. " this is it" Katherine exclaimed taking her hand from Caroline. "This is it" Caroline whispered back. "Welcome Mikeal, we are glad that you and your sons could join us here today." Liz welcomed. I looked up from the ground and my eyes instantly connected with a man with sandy hair and blue eyes. His eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't look away, until my sister grabbed my arm and took me into the kitchen and close the door behind me. "Caroline, hello? Look at me, are you ok?" "Why were you staring at Niklaus?" Katherine asked. "How do you know that was Niklaus?" Caroline asked? "Well mom told me the names and their looks so I just figured that, that was Niklaus." Katherine spoke. They faintly heard their mom calling for them. "Caroline come on we must get to the table for breakfast." Katherine exclaimed. They walked to the dining room and saw that no one was sitting and were waiting for them. "You didn't have to wait." Katherine said to Mikeal. "My sons insisted that we wait, so that we can introduce ourselves correctly." Mikeal stated. And with that they started introducing themselves. "These are my sons Elijah, Niklaus, and my youngest Kol." Today Katherine will be meeting Niklaus and Caroline will be meeting Kol." "Enough of this talking let's all have a seat and eat." Bill announced. Bill and Mikeal sat on the ends, Katherine sat next to her mother and next to Elijah. And Caroline was sitting in between Kol an Niklaus. They talked all through the breakfast and when the finally finished Kol took Caroline's hand in his and took her on a walk outside. But Niklaus insisted that he and Katherine take a stroll in the garden. Caroline's POV - As Kol and Caroline walked into the village, Caroline would occasionally glance over at Kol and not say a word. "How about we make this less awkward by talking about something, sweet Caroline." Kol said. Caroline blushed when he said sweet Caroline. "Well then Prince Kol what shall we talk about then?" She said with sarcasm. "We can start by telling me about yourself." "Have you ever fallen in love before?" Kol asked curiously. "You know I just found out yesterday that I was going to be in an arranged marriage, and I was mad that I would never find happiness with my one true love, whoever it may be." Caroline said sadly. "You know that your parents would have never done this unless they had too. I'm sure they love you very much." Kol spoke. "Ok enough about me tell me about yourself Prince Kol." Caroline let out. "Hmm what is there about me that is interesting." Kol mentioned. " there has to be something Kol." Caroline said. "Well for one I am the only fun one of the family, Elijah is too stiff and loyal, and Niklaus is ok most of the time but when he gets mad, he gets mad." Kol stated. "We should start heading back now we've been out for a whole now." Caroline said relieved that it was time to leave. Katherine's POV - "Hello my name is Katherine" "I'm Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus." They sat down on a bench in the flower garden. "I hate to break it to you, but I think my sister is already falling for you." Katherine exclaimed playfully. "And why is that, love?" Klaus asked. "Well, I think you saw the way she looked at you when you just came here, and she just couldn't take her eyes off of you. Your charms must have hypnotized her." Katherine laughed. Taking a risk Katherine asked quietly and shyly "do you fancy her back?" Klaus looked at the way Katherine said that and saw sorrow in her eyes, and it came to him, "she must like my company" he thought to himself. He didn't know for sure if he liked her yet, he needed to get to know her more. "So tell me about yourself ms Katherine Pierce." Klaus spoke. "Ok well where should I start? Hmm. I'm really not Caroline's sister by birth." Klaus cut in, "why?" " I'd really not like to talk about that now please. It's a bit personal." Katherine replied. Klaus wanted to know, but saw sadness in her eyes and knew that it was a hard subject. He himself wouldn't want to talk about his past either. "I think we should go now." Katherine queried instinctively. "If you insist Ms Pierce." Klaus spoke. At the front of the gates Katherine stopped. "Is something wrong, love?" Katherine looked at him and broke down in tears. "I'm sorry for ruining our time together, I wish that you will find happiness with my sister, because a man like you should never be without happiness." Klaus looked shocked and grasped her hand, "Our time together was no waste, and I rarely find a woman like you ever. You have a true heart, Ms Pierce." Klaus replied sincerely. They walked in the gate together and the maids immediately took Katherine to her chambers since she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline saw Katherine and became frustrated at Klaus for making her sister cry. She stormed up to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. "What did you do to make Katherine cry!" Caroline screamed. Klaus chuckled. "You ...!" Caroline stopped herself. "Proper lady's are not supposed to curse, love" Klaus laughed. "Just tell me" Caroline snapped. "She started crying herself, because she thought she ruined our time together that's all, happy now?" Klaus uttered. "I still don't trust you Mr Mikaelson, but that will do for now, until we meet again." Caroline said leaving him behind. "Of course, sweetheart." He answered back. "Thank you for joining us Mikeal. Until tomorrow" Bill told waving them off. Caroline met Katherine in their room. "Katherine are you alright? Did you like Klaus at all?" Caroline asked. Katherine looked up from her journal. "Klaus is a whole-hearted man, but I don't think he is the one for me. How about you Caroline? Did you enjoy Kol?" Katherine countermanded. "Kol is alright" Caroline muttered. "Well, we will meet the others tomorrow, now get some rest Caroline." Katherine groaned falling asleep on her bed. -—-—- Next Day Knock,knock,knock. "Come in." Katherine mumbled sitting up in bed. She looked up and saw a figure blurred. When they finally adjusted she saw Elijah standing in front of her. "ELIJAH!" She yelled grabbing her blanket and pulling it over her to cover herself since she was wearing just a nightgown. "Why are you here!" She groaned angry. "Sorry to intrude but your mother sent me to you thinking that you would be awake." "May I add that you are wearing a lovely nightgown." Katherine was angry but still blushed. "Thank you, now will you please wait for me in the dining room so that I can get dressed?" Katherine pleaded. "Of course." Elijah replied walking out of her room. 2 hours later - Knock,knock,knock. "Hello?" Katherine said. From the other side of the door Katherine heard Elijah say, "Are you ready yet? It's been 2 hours Katherine." Katherine just then realized she fell back to sleep after he left. She got up right away and ran to open the door. "I'm so sorry Elijah, I always ruin things! First Klaus now you! I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She pleaded. Elijah looked at her studying her and took in her features. "What a beautiful girl", he thought. "Of course I will forgive you, what is one little mistake going to do? Now go on and get ready I will wait forever for you." Elijah replied. "Thank you, I will be out as soon as I can." Katherine commented. She closed the door and sat in her tub. After washing herself she dried herself and put on her light green corset dress. She walked into the living room and saw Elijah waiting for her. When she got closer she curtsied. "Thank you for waiting." Katherine acknowledged. "Anything for you, my love." Elijah asserted. She blushed intensely. "Where shall we go?" Katherine asked. "I have a surprise for us." Elijah continued. "Follow me to the stables." Elijah said grasping her hand and leading her to the stables. "I can't ride a horse, Elijah." Katherine confessed. "And why is that?" Elijah asked. "I have never learned how to." Katherine replied. "I'll teach you then. Come on." He said taking her and gently putting her on the horse. "Elijah." She laughed. "I can't." "Trust me Katherine, all you have to do is grab the reins and ride." Elijah assured. She took off right away and rode. "I'm doing it!" Katherine hollered, laughing immensely. Looking at her Elijah couldn't help but smile at the fun she was having. He got on his horse and rode with her. "Follow me, Katherine." Elijah called. "Are we here yet? Elijah?" Katherine asked. "Just about." He replied. They turned the corner and Katherine couldn't believe her eyes, they were at a waterfall. "It's beautiful." Katherine said in awe. "I thought you would like it." Elijah stated. They got off their horses and sat down on a bench. "Tell me about yourself Katherine." Elijah asked. "I have one sister and no brothers, as you know. And there really isn't anything interesting about me." Katherine replied. "I know that you are interesting, I just have to get it out of you." Elijah confided. She smiled. They sat and watched the waterfall for a while until Elijah chimed in, "I think we should be heading back now ms Katherine, we've been out for a while now." "Oh that's right." Katherine said. Katherine jumped on her horse and giggled, "race you back." As she rode as fast as she could not looking back. She then heard a voice, "you forgot Ms Katherine that I have many years of experience riding." Elijah commented riding ahead of her. They both laughed when they got back. "Thank you! Elijah! This was so fun." Katherine said happily. "I hope to see you again. "As to you Ms Pierce." Earlier, Caroline's POV - Caroline dressed in a long, straight gown. She walked down the hall only to see a smiling Klaus watching her. "Ugh." She huffed. She turned around and walked away. "Oh don't be like that, love." Klaus chuckled. "Just go away, will you please?" Caroline asked. "You see, we are supposed to meet eachother today and talk to eachother so we can see if we are good for eachother." Klaus replied. "Well let me tell you something Niklaus, we are not good for eachother." Caroline addressed. Klaus didn't listen he just walked in front of her and looked at her. "I thought you liked me." He pouted. "Oh stop pouting. I did think you were charming until you made my sister cry." Caroline interjected. "I didn't make her cry, sweetheart." He corrected. "Can we just skip today and you marry Katherine?" Caroline asked. "Sweet Caroline, see my brother Elijah really enjoys your sister, and your dear sister does enjoy Elijah's company." He replied. "Really? That's a shame really. I guess I'll have to marry Kol instead." "Feisty one you are. I like it." Klaus commented. Caroline then turned and walked away. "Just go Niklaus." She said over her shoulder. "We have forever, darling." He called back. "No we don't Klaus, everyone dies." She replied walking into her room. "I don't." Klaus mumbled under his breath. Next day - The next morning was deciding day for Katherine and Caroline. "What am I going to do? Katherine?" Caroline asked. "Caroline dear, just follow your heart, marry who you want." Katherine answered. "But I don't like anyone." Caroline stated." "Well if you don't choose, mom and dad will for you." Katherine clarified. "Can I marry Elijah?" Caroline pleaded. Katherine glared at Caroline. "Fine, fine. I won't." Caroline said. Katherine nodded and grabbed Caroline's hand. "Come, let's go, we have to choose." Katherine said excitedly. They ran to their parents and the Mikaelsons. "So Katherine, dearest, who shall you be marrying?" She smiled and looked at Elijah. He smiled back. "I have fallen deep into love with Elijah." She exclaimed. "As have I fallen deeply in love with you." Elijah spoke. "Now Caroline, how about you?" Bill asked. She looked saddened when she looked up at her parents. "I am saddened when I say this, but I shall be marrying Niklaus." She huffed. Klaus just smirked at that. She turned and left to her room. Katherine ran up to Elijah and jumped onto Elijah and gave him a big hug. She leaned into his ear and said, "I love you." Then she ran away into her room. "What a beautiful girl." Elijah sighed. Klaus walked up to Caroline's room and knocked. "STAY AWAY!" She yelled. "Come out, love, before I come in." Klaus said. She opened the door and stated, "what do you want Klaus?" She asked. "If you didn't know, we are engaged now." He exclaimed a little too excited. "Pack your bags, love. We are leaving in 2 hours." He said. "Where?" Caroline asked. "To the Castle. Our very own Castle, love." Klaus answered. "Ugh, really? So I have to be around you more often? How sad." She said sarcastically. "Just hurry, love." Klaus spoke. 2 hours later - "Are we there yet, Klaus?" Caroline asked annoyed. "Love, we only just left." He replied. "Why do these rides take so long?" Caroline whined. "Would you like to take a shorter route?" Klaus asked. "Yes please, but how?" The carriage stopped and they got out of the carriage. "What exactly are we doing?" At that moment Klaus grasped Caroline's hips and he used his vampiric speed to get to the castle. When they got there 5 minutes later Caroline got off and gasped. "Wow, that was so amazing." She exclaimed. Klaus smirked. "But next time you better give me a warning." She added. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Klaus chuckled. "Oh stop with the pet names, can we go in?" She asked. "Of course, love." Klaus answered taking her hand and leading her in the gates. Once they got in Caroline gasped at how big the castle was. "This is even bigger then the other one." She exclaimed. Klaus smiled. Katherine's POV - I walked around frantically in Caroline's room. "Where is she!" I screamed. Knock. "Who is it?" I yelled out. "Katherine my dear are you alright? I heard you yelling." Elijah questioned from outside the door. "Come in." I replied. "She's gone! She just left without even saying goodbye! Elijah!" I said angrily. "I'm sure it was for good reason, dear." Elijah assured. "I'm so angry!" I yelled. Elijah walked over to me and hugged me. I returned the hug. "I hope she sends a letter soon." I told Elijah.


End file.
